the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bluestar
Welcome to my talk! Archives /Archive One/ Archive Two Leave Messages Below Nice gradient my dear :D <3 It's okay to be not okay... oh and next time you come over, I'll show you the font c: It's probs cause it's a Word font, and your Mac doesn't have those fonts. sorry it's gonna look so big It's okay to be not okay... FLAILS It's okay to be not okay... idk what I just did to my brownshade not sure what I'm doing so um, YEAH It's okay to be not okay... COME OVER AND I'LL SHOW YOU It's okay to be not okay... I updated Cold! :D It's okay to be not okay... NU D: (hugs) stay alive my dear <3333 It's okay to be not okay... (saves) I can only do that much :c But after you're done, maybe Cold will cheer you up? (well it's not the most exciting and sweetest episode, but eh, it's Cold it's me, it must be heartbreaking xD) ily gurl <3 gtg sleep now It's okay to be not okay... (hugs) I don't have long, but I'm here for you when I can get on, okay? <3 It's okay to be not okay... yoooo if you can, read Cold? It's okay to be not okay... aw okay <3 ily It's okay to be not okay... indeed It's okay to be not okay... I'm sorry for being so persistant and possibly being a jerk for bringing this up again (since I know you're busy and you don't have holidays rn because it's not Thanksgiving anymore for you) but you think you can comment on Cold anytime soon? Cause the new one is coming out on Monday, and I don't want you to be overloaded. ily gurl, ttys <3 (it's a shade epi btw, though I hope you don't pulverize me x3) It's okay to be not okay... okay thanks :) YAY COOKIE :D (nibbles) It's okay to be not okay... OKAY THIS ISNT EVEN REMOTELY FAIR before you freak out, I'm not mad at you. I'm ranting about some stupid noob. OKAY YOU KNOW FALLENROSE? REMEMBER THAT PIC I GOT FROM HER AS A REQUEST? YEAH IT LOOKED LIKE SOME... RIGHT? WELL SHE MADE ONE FOR HER BEST FRIEND BLAZEY, AND IT LOOKS SO GOOD IT'S NOT EVEN FAIR. I sound like a whiny two year old. but seriously. couldn't she draw Sunny like that? I don't get life omg. okay bye <3 you It's okay to be not okay... DARN IT YOu"RE TOO SMART THO I THINK EVERYONE THINKS THAT OKAY YOU WIN OKAY It's okay to be not okay... UM I JUST GOT BACK COOKIE??? It's okay to be not okay... already there sister It's okay to be not okay... yes? It's okay to be not okay... lol that's pretty cool It's okay to be not okay... brightyyyyyyyyyyy It's okay to be not okay... aren't you at school? :o It's okay to be not okay... ohhh I spent an hour over a sig lol It's okay to be not okay... OLD EDITOR IS BACK I CAN EDIT BY CHAPTERS :DDDDD It's okay to be not okay... WHAT YOU HAD IT THE ENTIRE TIME? NOT FAIR D: It's okay to be not okay... I'm on NC owo It's okay to be not okay... Red says she thinks it might have been Blayde, but she's not sure either. It's okay to be not okay... Stormy's doing fine, he's just busy and inactive It's okay to be not okay... Comment on last week's epi of Cold if you haven't too <3 It's okay to be not okay... :o pretty cool stuff and sorry :c hw and it's gah It's okay to be not okay... (nibbles on cookie) It's okay to be not okay... sorry, been out all day It's okay to be not okay... meow can't get onnn :c ily It's okay to be not okay... wanted to clarify something. Do we reveal the secret at the end, or let them guess? It's okay to be not okay... Oh okay :3 It's okay to be not okay... Your new profile pic is pretty It's okay to be not okay... sorry, not today :c too busy (but can you try to read/comment on Cold soon?) ily tho It's okay to be not okay... Okay so Midnight left the wikia... that isn't even remotely FAIR. She had a CONTEST, and okay so I was the only one who joined and finished but she just LEFT D: I hate it when people do that to their contests. (sighs) (shall put she won on IJTL anyways :33333) It's okay to be not okay... 01:59, December 10, 2014 (UTC) okay, I have a question to ask you anyways. It's okay to be not okay... ... Of all Amendments to take away too... I hope this isn't true, I mean it probably IS true, but praying that it won't be true in like a few months or something. idk :c It's okay to be not okay... Well that's just wonderful ;c yeah sure It's okay to be not okay... *meows* It's okay to be not okay... *meows loudly* It's okay to be not okay... 01:29, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I made California Rolls :D It's okay to be not okay... hey I forgot to tell you that from Dec 20-24 I won't be on Please stay alright... eyyyyyy cookie? Please stay alright... eyy Please stay alright... holy bejeweled :O that's a lot omg Please stay alright... cookie? Please stay alright... hey so I might never really get on until when I get back, but I'm just getting on like rn to catch up (SO MUCH FREAKING WIKI ACTIVITY I CANT FUNCTION) but I'll read that when I actually get home or later today :) (I realize it's 7:30 for you rn :O) Please stay alright... if your on rn I'll be glad to cookie :P Though I gotta shower but then I could catch up with youu Please stay alright... 19:36, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ily ily sorry I wasn't on earlier D: cookie? Please stay alright... You're so sweet omg <3 I'm back btw :) I love you tons, sorry I can't get you a Christmas gift, I haven't been on obv. But just know that I love you very much, and you've really changed my life for the better. I wish you get this tonight so we can catch up, sorry I never got on when you were on during the past five days :c <3 youuu Please stay alright... 03:37, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas <3 Please stay alright... lol what you don't have to send me anything :P I don't really care what I get (though if you somehow manage to figure out my address and mail something to me that'd be creepy and cool at the same time xD) ilysm for thinking about that <3 Please stay alright... uh, it's really fine my parents wouldn't go well with "why is there a random present for you on our doorstep what" anything that can be passed on the internet like a picture or something is fine with me honestly <3 and you being here of course Please stay alright... yeah I'm sure thanks <3 Please stay alright... sureeeee c: Please stay alright... exist please c; Please stay alright... btw, is "coruscant" spelled "coruscate" that's what everything says its supposed to be "coruscant" is a Star Wars planet while "coruscate" is the one your definition says c: Please stay alright... 00:17, December 29, 2014 (UTC) please join meeee I am lonelyyyy Please stay alright... might be right back a lot, but hey I love cookies C: Please stay alright... I got my new computer! except I cant see harrington xD I be sad :c BUT :DDD Please stay alright... hey can you also send me a screenshot of a section of Pine frost, like the prologue? my new computer doesn't have harrington, and I want to see what the story section in harrington and I can't so :3 Please stay alright... hey me Please stay alright... rawr Please stay alright... Happy super early bday ;) <3 Please stay alright... have you heard of the Rose Parade :P Please stay alright... Why is Chamption #845 in Fantasy :O I only have 29 reads whattt Please stay alright... ye I seemed to have passed algebra last year C: Please stay alright... sure though I might be slow at replying Please stay alright... i like cookies <3 Please stay alright... ey if you get this, tell the others I had to go and I pinged out anyways xD ily <3 Please stay alright... You should, if you haven't already, download this font called "Before the Rain" it's really pretty, but HUGE it's not fitting for my chapter titles xD Please stay alright... <3 youuu Please stay alright... Hey, sorry I left. internet crashed and I had to go do something :c Please stay alright... hey, I might not be able to stop by your house for a bit, dunno how long till I can head over :c Please stay alright... sorry I couldn't get on when you were on :c I was hoping to catch you on sometime. But I wanted to point out that I should have the right to feel proud that I guessed something right and not have to be Kiara. You sounded kind of mad that I did and I wanted to just point that out. but that WFF was sad and I D: WRIGHTWORTH IS GETTING AT ME Please stay alright... ohhh I thought you were mad :O I thought you were mad at me for guessing it right, I didn't know it was a joke sorry :c Please stay alright... read message above and please don't hate yourself, I'm dense in not realizing the joke, I mean sarcasm is hard to understand when all you see is words and I'm not mad at you btw, I thought you were seriously mad at me and when you get back from school, can you stop by my house and we can talk about things? ily btw please still be my friend D: Please stay alright... ':O Please stay alright... amg WFF is extremely long xD and :OOO maybe it's Adrian or Frannie or I can't recall more charries rn xD Please stay alright... Haha I played soccer in the rain, not fun Please stay alright... yeeee :D I'll be writing something new called Aberrant ;) Please stay alright... are you shooting me xD Please stay alright... Cant, have to help with something :c Please stay alright... Did you intend on deleting my talk page? :O that was weird lol Please stay alright... apparently your last edit deleted my talk page :P didn't think you meant to hm Please stay alright... meow meow Please stay alright... sorry I can't eat sugar rn D: I be sick (and I don't think I have time for a cookie D::::) Please stay alright...